


The Only One for Me.

by steincult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steincult/pseuds/steincult
Summary: "Why don't you love me back? I've always been here, I never left you or made you feel alone." Kajiro said as tears almost fell from his eyes.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 23





	The Only One for Me.

1:36 am 

"I love you, Kaoru," Kojiro stated. Cherry didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he was in love with the green-haired male or not. Those words burned into his mind. It's not that he didn't love Joe, it was just the fact that he thought all this time it was an unrequited love. 'What if he doesn't like me the next day', Kaoru thought to himself. He soon then fell asleep.

\---

10:30 am

Kaoru wakes up in a cold sweat not really remembering the current events but the confession that happened earlier. He headed to Kojiro's restaurant in a rush since his stomach practically empty. Cherry slammed the doors open unintentionally which caused people to look his way.

Kojiro was confused as they came. "Kaoru?" he said as he raised his eyebrows. "Did you confess?" Kaoru stated as he grabbed Kajiro by the shirt. "Confess what?" The green-haired male was genuinely confused, "You came to my home and told me you loved me." he said quietly. "No. I was here all night, it's nice to know you have dreams about me." Jiro smirked.

He released the male's shirt. 'So it was a dream.' he thought to himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kojiro." He sounded genuine.

"Sorry? This is the first time you've ever apologized to me." He said snarkily.

"Fix me something to eat, peasant."

"There's the Kaoru I know," he said happily. Cherry didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment so he ignored it.

Joe was expecting a snarky remark but didn't get one. He headed into the kitchen and whipped up some carbonara for Cherry and him.

While Jiro was in the kitchen he started to think about what Kaoru said to him. Did he know that Joe had a major crush on him or was it something else?

He put the plate in front of cherry."Here eat four-eyes."

"Don't start with me beast." He replied back to his comment.

He took a bit of the food. "This is decent for an idiot."

"Oh shut up pinky pink." He said as he sat next to Cherry.

"Go sit somewhere else gorilla." He rolled his eyes at him.

"I'd rather sit next to you." He replied quietly.

"What was that?" Kaoru said as he looked at the big idiot sitting next to him.

"Nothing."

They ate in comfortable silence. The green-haired man had grabbed both dirtied plates and sat them into the sink soon then washing them.

\- - -

10:12 pm

Kojro was still working in the restaurant while everyone else had been at home or somewhere else. He wiped the counter off as he heard the door open.

Looking up he saw Reki, Langa, Shadow, Miya, and Cherry.

"What do you guys want?" Joe asked.

"I invited them here to teach them some things. Problem?" Kaoru asked.

"No, it's fine," Joe responded.

Anyone could see that he was in-love deep with Cherry.

"You know you two make a pretty good team." Reki teased.

The others followed along to what Reki was trying to do.

"Why don't you two just date?" Langa said bluntly.

"I'm straight. Sorry to break the news bud." Joe said.

"Wait seriously?" Miya and Shadow said in unison.

He nodded. Kojiro knew it was a lie and so did Langa.

Cherry looked upset at the words he had said. 'False hope' he thought.

"Let's get on with the lesson before this idiot leaves."

They bickered for three minutes continuing and continuing.

"Um. Excuse us?" Miya said softly.

They stopped their arguing forgetting the reason they were in the first place.

They stayed there for a while learning all new types of tricks and turns.

_ _ _

11:56 pm  
"That's all for today. Come back tomorrow." Cher said.

The group nodded and left leaving Kaoru and Kojiro alone.

"I'm going to head out soon." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll leave first. See you later." He said as he got up from the stool he was sitting at. He was hurt inside. He wanted to scream, but he didn't.

Joe headed out after him. He wanted to know why'd he lie to himself. He knew he wasn't straight. He'd hooked up with a couple of guys in the past.

He needed a distraction so like always he went to the bar around the corner.

He'd met a few beautiful ladies and a few nice men as well.

"Hi, Jiro. It's been a while hasn't it." She tapped his shoulder.

"Ichika?" Kojiro was truly shocked to see her. He got up and hugged her.

"Oh, how I missed you." She hugged him back.

Kojiro was glad she came out of nowhere. She had been his previous sex partner.

"I came back to confess my love for you." She said quietly.

Joe didn't know what to say. It was true he was familiar with the feeling of liking her but she'd always disappear in the morning.

"So is that why you disappeared in the morning"? He asked her trying to put it as politely as possible.

"Yes. Such feelings as these would not be returned." She replied.

"Let's give it a try?" He answered back.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Let's go then." He said grabbing her hand.

_ _ _

12:58 am

They finally made it back to Jiro's apartment. Roughly taking off each other's clothes.

Devouring each other's mouths. "Make the first move." She as he took her shirt off. He kissed down her stomach stopping at her pants. Unbuttoning her pants with his mouth.

Soft moans escaping her mouth.

"More." She groans.

"Patience." He said as he took his boxers off and practically ripped the blonde-haired girl's panties off. Without warning sliding into her, her walls hugging his cock perfectly. She moans as he beings to pick up speed. 

The room was full of moaning and groaning and flesh slapping together. "Harder!" She begged while gripping the onto the bedsheets. He cupped her breast in his hand as the other bounced while he thrusted into her. "Let me do the work." She moaned while flipping them over. She then got on top of him and rode his cock. Kojiro had forgotten she was a nympho. She stopped for a few seconds moving herself to Joe's downward area. 

She sucked him off like there was no tomorrow. Joe wasn't really in the mood but continued. He flipped her over which had her face in the bedsheets and ass up. He put his finger in the first hole he saw, moving his fingers faster and faster. Her legs began to shake as she came putting her whole body on the bed and closing her eyes. He knew she was falling asleep sp he didn't bother her.

He went to his bathroom and got a towel to wipe her off. His apartment had an after sex scent to it. He was finally done cleaning her off. Going into his bathroom again to shower and rub one off also. The only person that was on his mind was Kaoru. This unrequited love truly drove him crazy. He wanted to tasty Cherry's sweet lips and leave marks over his body. 

He got out of the shower and headed to bed.


End file.
